


“You want me to call you daddy?”

by Haikyuu_tings



Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [32]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Daddy Kink, Finger Sucking, M/M, Pet Names, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings
Summary: Yaku invites Lev over to his place after practice. You know how two horny teenage boys are 😗
Relationships: Haiba Lev & Yaku Morisuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305
Comments: 21
Kudos: 220





	“You want me to call you daddy?”

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyyyyy

Gradually Yaku started to lose his temper with the tall idiot, Lev couldn’t even receive the balls that were directed at him. Even the ones he did manage to receive were off and landed outside the court. 

“Lev! You are terrible!” Yaku screams, finally coming to the end of his tether. “How many times do I nee-ugh useless!” He continues to shout insults at the tall boy who had a huge puppy-like pout on his face, making him look extremely adorable. Also making Yaku regret shouting at him, however he won’t apologise due to his pride.  
“Sorry, Yaku-senpai.” He mumbles, staring down at his fidgeting feet too ashamed to stare at the angry third year.  
“You’re coming over to my place to practice a little more.” Yaku whispers to Lev, instantly the lanky first year beams, plastering his normal adorable grin on his face. “You’re so easy.” 

-

After practice everyone went their separate ways, Yaku and Lev had to meet discreetly to not arouse any suspicion of their unique relationship. 

“Mum? Dad?” Yaku called out, praying for his parents not to be home. He called out a few more times before he dragged the first year up to his room. Lev obediently followed Yaku up to his room. 

As soon as they get into his room, Yaku yanks down Lev to his height, bringing him to his knees, instantly capturing his lips with his. Quickly, to not disappoint Morisuke, the grey-haired responds, moving his lips perfectly in sync with his. Carefully nibbling on Yaku’s soft lips to ask for access, he opens his mouth slightly for Lev’s warm tongue to invade his crevice. 

Slowly they pull away, a blissful expression plaster’s the first year’s face, a feverish red blush enveloping his face.  
“You’re so cute.” Yaku coos, scruffing Lev’s hair, stroking him like he was a dog. “My big puppy.” He mutters, kissing his nose and forehead. 

Yaku brings one of Lev's large hands to his lips, he gently sucks on his boney, slender fingers. Coating them with his saliva, curling his tongue and pushing them deep into his mouth till his tips graze the back of his throat. Drawing his fingers from his mouth, Yaku travels the Russian’s hand down to his arse. Quickly he yanks down his shorts and forcibly places Lev’s strong fingers in his rim.  
“Come on puppy, finger me.” Lev complies to his demand, delicately he strokes his rim, using his middle finger to coat his hole. Yaku falls forward, losing the strength in his legs, he grips tightly on Lev for support. “Puppy put in your fingers.” Morisuke pleads, sinking his head into the crook of his neck, mumbling demands and slight praises as he leaves hickeys. 

Lev dips the tip of his index in, gradually he enters his whole finger in, wiggling it around to find Yaku’s sweet spot. The grip on his shirt becomes tighter and tighter as he messes around with the shorter boy’s walls.  
“Ahh puppy!” He screams out, finally feeling his prostate get touched, Lev smiles proudly at himself, he loved making his senpai feel good. Feeling the hole being a little more stretched, Haiba adds another finger in, intruding his walls with his weirdly skilled fingers. He scissors his fingers to stretch the tight crevice more, he massages the prostate to ease the pain of the spread, Yaku let out little mewls, enjoying the delicate and pleasurable touch of the first year. 

“Fuck me, puppy!” Yaku moans, his cock needing a release and his pulsing hole wanting to feel the agonising-pleasurable stretch Lev’s huge cock gives him. 

Swiftly both the high schoolers take off their clothes and tackle each other on the bed.  
“Yak-“  
“Call me daddy.” Yaku demands, Lev stares at him like a confused puppy, shouldn’t Yaku be the one calling him daddy?  
“You want me to call you daddy?” The grey-haired ask, Yaku rapidly nods. “Okay.” Lev shrugs his shoulders and continues to kiss up and down the shorter boy’s torso. Leaving an abundance of marks and bites. He left rings of marks around Yaku’s feminine nipples, he licked and bit at his nipples. Enjoying the screeches and whines he received from the third year. 

“Da-Daddy can I go in?” Lev asks desperately, the head of his cock covered in white from his precum. Immediately Yaku nods.  
“Go in puppy.” Roughly Lev pushes Yaku’s thighs to his chest and spreads his legs wide open so he can have a perfect view. Slowly he dips his head in, it slips in easy from how wet he is, he carefully enters him. Trying his utmost to not slam into the sexy third year.  
“Ahhh Daddy~ you feel so tight~” Haiba moans, thrusting the rest of his abnormally large cock inside him, letting out loud moans once he feels Yaku’s hole huge around his base. Yaku moaned along with the first year, the little dent of his cock adds a huge pressure to his prostate.  
“Move puppy.” Morisuke orders, entangling his fingers with Lev’s as support, one to encourage the insecure first year and two to support himself from the massive stretch. Harshly, without thinking, Lev pulls out of his heat leaving just his dripping tip inside him, Yaku lets out a whine feeling Haiba’s veiny cock burn his insides. 

“Daddy you feel so good around me, I’m going to fill up daddy so well.” Lev moans, not having a clue how lewd his words are, his hips thrusted back and forth like a dog in heat.  
“Nghhh puppy~ you’re filling daddy up so well. Feel how much you are filling up daddy.” Yaku untangles his fingers and places Lev’s hand on his stomach, a huge bump formed with every thrust. “You’re such a nasty puppy~” Morisuke moans, he adds a slight pressure on his stomach with Lev’s hands. His prostate was getting hit from the inside and outside, the head of Lev’s cock and his slender fingers sandwiching his prostate.  
“Daddy~ you feel so nice! You’re twitching so much every time I play with your nipples~” Lev cries out pouring out his drool all over Yaku’s chest, coating his nipples in his silva. 

“Ahh I’m going to cum puppy!” Yaku arches his back, grinding his hips down to meet the first year’s thrust, moaning incredibly loud. Lev played with his nipples, sucking on them and licking as he thrusted his hips in and out of him. “You’re such a good boy for daddy~” Yaku moans spilling his white substances over his chest, some painting his cheek too. Continuously thrusting his hips till he reaches his release, he licks up Yaku’s chests, drinking up all of his sweet juices.  
“Daddy~ ahh daddy can I come inside?” Lev asks, keeping his dick inside his warmth, desperately trying not to cum inside him without his permission.  
“Yes puppy.” As soon as those words sounded from his lips, Yaku was instantly filled up with his semen, little tickles of his thick semen ran down his rim. 

-

“Daddy this feels so good.” Lev mumbles against his boyfriend's neck, cuddling him closer to him in the bath. “I love you, daddy.” He mutters, kissing gently at the bite marks he left him.  
“I love you too, puppy.” Yaku replies, resting his head on his broad chest, nuzzling comfortably into it, accidentally falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 395!!!!
> 
> \/
> 
> DID YALL SEE IWAIZUMI IN THE LATEST CHApTER?!!! AND TENDOU?!!!!! 
> 
> I DIDNT KNOW I NEEDED A FRIENDSHIP BETWEEN IWAIZUMI AND USHIJIMA!!!!!
> 
> NOW ALL I NEED IS KUROO!!!!!!


End file.
